It is known that enclosures which contain a fluorinated hydrocarbon for cooling power semiconductors and their accessories disposed inside the enclosures have external connectors on the cover of the chamber. Up till now, these electric connectors exposed to the atmosphere either on the roof of the vehicle or under its body were subjected to all atmospheric disturbances--rain, snow or dust. The disadvantage of this disposition is that in these conditions, it sets up electric sparking between the connectors and electrical ground.
The device in accordance with the present invention remedies this drawback. Indeed, it provides increased protection and allows the assembly to be cleaned with a water jet without danger of short-circuits.